A Misunderstanding
by Wizard'sBlade
Summary: Harry confides in his best friend Hermione Granger, which turns out to be a simple misunderstanding, where does it lead? Songfic....kind of....


**Reviews appreciated, and maybe if I get some I'll update, hint, hint, wink, wink.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the song Teardrops of My Guitar**

Hermione and Harry had been best friends for years, and had gotten increasingly closer since the final battle and Ron and Hermione's break-up. Recently Harry had confided in her that he was madly in love with a girl that they had gone to school with, and was planning to confess his feelings to her any day now. Hermione could only hope that the girl would reject him, although she knew it was unlikely.

He was Harry Potter for goodness sake! The man she currently had a very big, very obsessive crush on. No girl in her right mind would turn down a date with him!

That's how a week after he told her the information, she found herself on stage with her new band, twisting the mike between her fingers nervously as she eyed Harry in the far back corner of the audience, catching the gazes of many of the clubs females. Hermione cleared her throat loudly, causing the room to go silent. "This one is for my best friend Harry Potter," she announced, inclining her head to the guitar player, who picked up the wooden instrument and began to strum.

"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see."

Her voice died away as the crowd roared their approval. Harry stood perplexed, eyes clouded over with something she could not name. Then the edges of his pouty lips quirked into a glowing smile. He was amused?

Hermione dismounted the stage, beet red in the face as she stumbled to her dressing room. How could she have done that? Made a fool of herself? He was never going to forgive her, never going to trust her again.

There was a faint knock, but she ignored it as thoughts collided in her mind. "Mione? You in there?" Harry called in his thick British accent.

Hermione froze, "Yes," she called truthfully.

"Open up, we need to talk," he ordered kindly.

Hermione quietly walked over and unlocked the door, staring up into his eyes with such intensity she felt herself tremble. "Harry, listen. I know I was being rash, and stupid, and probably very…"

Harry cut her off by placing a callused finger against her lips. "Shh," he whispered. "Mione, calm down. I was talking about you. You're the girl that I am madly in love with." He looked mildly embarrassed at the show of affection, bringing his hand away from her mouth.

Hermione looked at him blankly for a few seconds. "Harry, I'm your best friend, you don't love me," it was a statement.

"Mione, ever since Ron broke up with you over some simple argument about socks," Harry began, chucking at the last comment before continuing, "I finally understood what I want in life. And it's nothing I could get from Ginny."

"So you broke up with her because you loved me?" Hermione sputtered, eyes widening.

"I broke up with her because I love you. I still do. And I want to be here for you every moment of my life, and yours." He replied gently, staring at her with all the sincerity and honesty he could muster.

"I can't believe it," Hermione whispered in astonishment, hand coming up to stroke his stubble-covered cheek.

"I couldn't believe you created a band after Hogwarts. Things happen Mione, people fall out of love," he heaved a sigh. "And people fall into love," he carefully craned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Immediately her body reacted. Her free hand came up to tangle in his unruly locks, her legs rested against his, chest against chest their kiss continued. Suddenly they were apart, both blushing furiously.

"I love you Harry," Hermione informed him, resting her head against his collarbone. "I'm sorry I never told you,"

Harry chuckled nervously, heart thumping painfully as she pulled her hand from his hair. "I love you too, Mione. I guess I was just too shy to tell you, you know I don't like to talk about my feelings,"

Hermione considered replying to this, but said instead, "Let's get out of my dressing room before my manager comes around," she suggested, pulling on her coat from its rack.

Harry nodded silently, handing her boots over, followed by a hat and scarf. Harry slid on his own jacket, and led his best friend from the room. "So…" he ventured on the car ride home as she remained silent. "What does this make us?"

"Best friends," Hermione said without hesitation, looking straight forward. Harry's face fell considerably, the colour draining from his pale flesh. "I was only joking Harry," Hermione assured him with a small smile. "I was wondering…if I…if I could be your girlfriend?"

Harry turned down the street, smiling inwardly but merely replying, "I suppose I'll have to think about it," he said rather tonelessly.

It was Hermione's turn to go into shock. The Coke she had been sipping shot out her nose, making her cough and wheeze for a few minutes straight. "Oh," she said hoarsely. Harry sighed, shaking his head. "What?" she demanded dryly.

"You're so damn gullible,"


End file.
